Regular HSM? No there is a big twist:
by bobrules98
Summary: Now it starts out just like the regular high school musical but in the second or third chapter something big happens!
1. Just the beginning

**Okay so this is my first story so please review and review nicely!**

Gabby's POV

Here I am all by myself on a Saturday night. I have no friends to call but I just moved yesterday and haven't even gone to my new school yet so I guess it's not that bad. I wish my mom and I hadn't had to move here. But since we already did I might as well make the best of it... even though it is kinda depressing right now.

**Monday morning:**

Gabby's POV

I'm amongst hundreds of kids in this huge auditorium and I know no one except Troy bolton who is in the middle of a huge bunch of popular students. I met him at a ski resort but I never thought I would see him again. Now I can tell that night he was just trying to be nice at the resort because there is a girl with blond hair wearing all shades of pink clutched to his arm. I was devastated and friendless. Some girl is about to come up to me...

"Hi, my name is Taylor welcome to East High."

"Umm...hello." I reply.

"Would you like to sit by me and a few of my friends?" asks Taylor.

"Sure," I reply.

As I follow Taylor. I have a feeling we are going to become great friends because she looks really smart (like me)! Before the school starts me and Taylor chat away and become friends! I was so excited!

"Thank you so much for being my first real friend at East High!" I say as I hug Taylor.

"No problem, girlfriend!" replies Taylor.

Then the bell rings and I am off to find my locker in the midst of many students. I swear this school is two times bigger then my old school in Virginia. Everything around me is red and white (the school colors) except one pink dot I can see a few feet ahead. Of course as I get closer I see Sharpay. Right beside her is Troy!

"Hey I know you, you were the girl from the ski resort, right?" Troy asked

"Umm, yeah your name is...Troy right?"I ask like I have no idea even though I know perfectly well his name.

I can see Sharpay out of the corner of my eye and her looks aren't friendly.

"Yeah, so Gabriella, who do you have for first period? Troy asks after he brushes a piece of golden brown hair away from his face.

"Umm, call me Gabby please, and I have Drama next. What about you?" I reply trying not to stare into his deep sea blue eyes.

"Me too, I'll see you there" Troy says as he leaves.

Sharpay gives me one last stare and then turns around to follow Troy. Normally her looks would have bothered me but since Troy recognizes me from the resort I am floating on a cloud! I can't wait until first period... also I think Troy's locker is near where he is standing which is by my locker! After I put my things away I float to first period where I get to see Troy again. Ohh, it just stinks that I don't have a chance with him. Troy being the basketball captain (of course) has many other girls falling all over them, hence Sharypay, but I wonder if Sharpay is actually going out with him...

Taylor comes over to see me before I get to the door of the drama classroom to say goodluck. Before she turns to leave I ask her if Sharpay is going out with Troy. To my satisfaction she isnt! I do a little happy dance in my head as I walk into the soon as I sit down the teacher starts talking.

"Hello class and welcome ..."The teacher starts to talk but I get a text messages... from Troy!

"She talks a lot!"sends Troy I glance behind me and smile at Troy but just then (the teacher) grabs Troy's,Sharpay's, Ryan's (Sharypay's brother, Taylor told me)and my phone.

'We have rules in this school class, one of them is no texting!" explains Mrs. Darbus.

"Hey, You can't do that Troy has B-Ball practice after school!"Chad says. Secretly I think Taylor has a crush on him.

"To bad, he has to serve his time in detention just like everyone else" replies .

"But, you can't..."

"I can and i just did and now you have detention as well Chad," declares giving Chad a meaningful glance.

" What!?! EEErrrggg!"Chad exclaims as he sits down.

Finally that class is over. I'm just about to go to my next class when Troy's come up behind me and ask to compare schedules to my pleasure we have almost every class together and detention.

"Congrats on getting detention on your first day of your school," Says Troy.

" Well that's not actually something I wanted to accomplish," I say sheepishly.

"Haha you're stuck with me even longer"Troy smiles.

" I don't mind that much hopefully it won't be that bad" I reply.

**What will happend in detention? Well please please please review my brand new story. Yes, I know it is a lot like the movie but I swear it will change and have a surprising twist. Also it would be great if you could recommend me to your friends so I can get comments and make my stories better. Also if you review mine I will review you, if you make me a favorite I will make you one of my favorite authors. Thanks I will try to update as much as I can! Thanks :]**

Beta Read by: Jazziegal123


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is my first story so please review and review nicely!**

Gabby's POV

Here I am all by myself on a Saturday night. I have no friends to call but I just moved yesterday and haven't even gone to my new school yet so I guess it's not that bad. I wish my mom and I hadn't had to move here. But since we already did I might as well make the best of it... even though it is kinda depressing right now.

**Monday morning:**

Gabby's POV

I'm amongst hundreds of kids in this huge auditorium and I know no one except Troy bolton who is in the middle of a huge bunch of popular students. I met him at a ski resort but I never thought I would see him again. Now I can tell that night he was just trying to be nice at the resort because there is a girl with blond hair wearing all shades of pink clutched to his arm. I was devastated and friendless. Some girl is about to come up to me...

"Hi, my name is Taylor welcome to East High."

"Umm...hello." I reply.

"Would you like to sit by me and a few of my friends?" asks Taylor.

"Sure," I reply.

As I follow Taylor. I have a feeling we are going to become great friends because she looks really smart (like me)! Before the school starts me and Taylor chat away and become friends! I was so excited!

"Thank you so much for being my first real friend at East High!" I say as I hug Taylor.

"No problem, girlfriend!" replies Taylor.

Then the bell rings and I am off to find my locker in the midst of many students. I swear this school is two times bigger then my old school in Virginia. Everything around me is red and white (the school colors) except one pink dot I can see a few feet ahead. Of course as I get closer I see Sharpay. Right beside her is Troy!

"Hey I know you, you were the girl from the ski resort, right?" Troy asked

"Umm, yeah your name is...Troy right?"I ask like I have no idea even though I know perfectly well his name.

I can see Sharpay out of the corner of my eye and her looks aren't friendly.

"Yeah, so Gabriella, who do you have for first period? Troy asks after he brushes a piece of golden brown hair away from his face.

"Umm, call me Gabby please, and I have Drama next. What about you?" I reply trying not to stare into his deep sea blue eyes.

"Me too, I'll see you there" Troy says as he leaves.

Sharpay gives me one last stare and then turns around to follow Troy. Normally her looks would have bothered me but since Troy recognizes me from the resort I am floating on a cloud! I can't wait until first period... also I think Troy's locker is near where he is standing which is by my locker! After I put my things away I float to first period where I get to see Troy again. Ohh, it just stinks that I don't have a chance with him. Troy being the basketball captain (of course) has many other girls falling all over them, hence Sharypay, but I wonder if Sharpay is actually going out with him...

Taylor comes over to see me before I get to the door of the drama classroom to say goodluck. Before she turns to leave I ask her if Sharpay is going out with Troy. To my satisfaction she isnt! I do a little happy dance in my head as I walk into the soon as I sit down the teacher starts talking.

"Hello class and welcome ..."The teacher starts to talk but I get a text messages... from Troy!

"She talks a lot!"sends Troy I glance behind me and smile at Troy but just then (the teacher) grabs Troy's,Sharpay's, Ryan's (Sharypay's brother, Taylor told me)and my phone.

'We have rules in this school class, one of them is no texting!" explains Mrs. Darbus.

"Hey, You can't do that Troy has B-Ball practice after school!"Chad says. Secretly I think Taylor has a crush on him.

"To bad, he has to serve his time in detention just like everyone else" replies .

"But, you can't..."

"I can and i just did and now you have detention as well Chad," declares giving Chad a meaningful glance.

" What!?! EEErrrggg!"Chad exclaims as he sits down.

Finally that class is over. I'm just about to go to my next class when Troy's come up behind me and ask to compare schedules to my pleasure we have almost every class together and detention.

"Congrats on getting detention on your first day of your school," Says Troy.

" Well that's not actually something I wanted to accomplish," I say sheepishly.

"Haha you're stuck with me even longer"Troy smiles.

" I don't mind that much hopefully it won't be that bad" I reply.

**What will happend in detention? Well please please please review my brand new story. Yes, I know it is a lot like the movie but I swear it will change and have a surprising twist. Also it would be great if you could recommend me to your friends so I can get comments and make my stories better. Also if you review mine I will review you, if you make me a favorite I will make you one of my favorite authors. Thanks I will try to update as much as I can! Thanks :]**

Beta Read by: Jazziegal123


End file.
